The nanny
by disneyislife
Summary: Callie is in need of a nanny. After countless failed interviews she's ready to give up. But then along comes Arizona, fresh out of high school and in need of a job to support herself through college. sexy times in later chapters (; *this is a repost because im trying to figure out how to work the spacing and stuff* enjoy and review. (:


Chapter 1:

"So, Miss Jean, do you have any experience in working with children?" Callie asked the overweight red head applying for the nanny job.

Jean just chewed on her nails obviously nervous about the intimidating brunette, "well…no."

Callie nodded her head while writing something down on her clipboard while going on to the next question, "Okay, it says here that you were let go from your previous job. May I ask why?"

At that, the young girls' eyes widened and began to look around the room as if trying to find a vague, yet appropriate answer. "Well, you see, one day, I came to work… tired."

"Tired? As in, hung-over?" Callie narrowed her eyes at the careless woman. There was no way in hell she would leave her child in the hands of someone so irresponsible. Yeah she was sure that there was more to the story and it wasn't the worst thing a person could do but her daughter deserved the best that she could give her so even the smallest flaw couldn't be over looked. She quickly came to a decision and stood up. "Okay, I believe I've heard enough. You can see yourself out."

After hearing the door close, Callie plopped back onto her couch let out a frustrated groan. That was the fifth failed nanny interview she had this week. Why is it so hard to find a good nanny? There was the one who had everything she asked for but was so old, the poor woman fell asleep during the interview. Another one had 25 piercings—on her face. And those were the better ones. Just as Callie was about to give up she heard the doorbell ring. Letting out a huge sigh, she got up to see who it was. She opened the door ready to tell who ever it was that she wasn't interested in whatever they had to sell or say.

"Look I've had a long day and I'm not in—" the view before her caught her off guard.

"Hi! I'm sorry to come unannounced, but I saw your add in the paper for a full time nanny and I caught the next bus." Seeing Callies blank face, she began to worry," oh, I'm so sorry I must have the wrong address. I'll just get out of your hair." Turning to walk away, she was quickly stopped.

"No, no! This is the right address! I'm sorry its—its just been a bad day. Hi, I'm Callie. Come right in." she said while quickly opening the door wider to let the stranger in. Leading the way to the family room, Callie sat the girl down on the couch and offered to get them both something to drink. While pouring the lemonade, she snuck quick peeks at the girl. She was obviously fresh out of high school with beautiful blonde locks that flowed easily down her back. And when they made eye contact, the lemonade began to overflow going all over her coffee table. "Crap. Sorry." Callie murmured. _Damn it. Get ahold of yourself! So what she has blue eyes, a lot of people have blue eyes. And gorgeous blonde hair. And dimples. Wait she has dimples? Oh shit, is she talking to me?_ "hmm? I'm sorry I kinda spaced out a little. What were you saying?"_ smooth, Callie. Real smooth._

The blonde just laughed._ Yup. Dimples. Definitely dimples. Damn it._ "I was just saying how much I admire your home." Callie just nodded and decided to try to mask her inner thoughts and keep this as professional as she could. After all, she was very professional. "So, I don't believe a got your name."

"Oh yes, sorry. I'm Arizona. Arizona Robbins." She said while handing Callie her resume. The brunette skimmed over the resume and couldn't help but be impressed. Her resume showed that she graduated valedictorian, volunteered regularly at the children's hospital and got accepted into Stanford. Callie looked up from the piece of paper and into those ocean blue eyes. "I'm very impressed. It says here that you volunteer at the children's hospital?" Arizona nodded. "so I take it that you have an interest in children and medicine?"

Arizona smiled at that question. "yes, I love children and one day I hope to become a pediatric nurse."

"Have you ever thought about becoming more than a nurse? Like becoming a surgeon perhaps?"

"yes, I have but to be honest, I don't know if I have it in me." Callie felt herself become more and more interested with everything about this girl. "I know for a fact that a girl with your determination and ambition could definitely make it. Hell, I did it." Arizonas eyes widened at this new information," you're a surgeon?" The latina smiled and nodded. "I'm the head of my department, orthopedics."

The two talked for hours about Callies career and Arizonas dreams. They talked so much in fact that they didn't notice it was dark out. Callie learned that Arizona graduated one year early so that meant that she was only 17, which made her feel oddly sad. What does it even matter? Shes still a child, Calliope. Even if she was 18. After looking at the time, she decided to let the poor girl go._ I'm sure she has better things to do on a Friday night._ Leading them to the front door, Callie gave Arizona her number and invited her to Sunday dinner so that she could meet her daughter. If her and sofia got along, the job would be hers.

Arizona did a happy dance in her mind but couldn't stop her hips from jerking around a bit which she hopped that her hopefully soon to be very hot employer did not see, which of course she did. Smiling from ear to ear, Arizona held out her hand which the latina took. The moment their skin made contact with one another, a spark went through both their bodies. After a few moments, it became longer than the average handshake but both were lost in their own thoughts. It was callie who noticed first that they were shaking hands for a weirdly long amount of time and let go. "It was nice to meet you, Arizona and I can't wait for you to meet John and Sofia." Noticing the confused look on Arizonas face, she mentally slapped herself in the face.

"I'm sorry, I thought you only had a daughter, Miss. Torres." Still giving herself a mental ass beating, callie cleared her throught. "Yeah, I do only have a daughter... John is my husband." _Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. How could I forget to mention that I'm married!? Oh, I know why. Because all you could think about all afternoon was jumping the UNDERAGED teenagers bones._

Arizona quickly hid her disapproval to this news. _This is my employer. Well my maybe employer. But I swear I thought she was flirting with me in there. Shrugging it off, she decided that her gaydar must be out of wack. Probably to the lack of sex. Damn hormones._ "oh well, I see. Good night then…Mrs. Torres. I'll see you...and your family on Sunday." Before she could turn around, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait. Do you. Do you um…is someone coming to pick you up?"

"No, my mom's working the night shift. It's okay, the bus stop is less than a mile from here." Callie couldn't fathom the thought of the blonde walking in the dark to catch a bus.

So without thinking," let me drive you home."


End file.
